


A Sharp-Witted Tongue

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Janine, Banter, Case, Disguise, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine being awesome, with some case fic thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sharp-Witted Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP. Today's prompt was: False moustache. As we know from canon, disguises and secret identities are Holmes' forte, but what about other characters? Involve someone else in disguise in today's entry. And somehow, Janine snuck her way into this. I love Sherlock and Janine's banter, and think that they're rather good friends despite what happened in HLV.
> 
> I nearly named this 'from beard to false moustache', but just barely stopped myself.

The dress compliments her figure in an understated way, the cut and the pastel blue making her look more prim and proper than her usual taste. A simple silver chain with a small cross goes around her neck, no earrings. Only light foundation, per instruction, with some cheap mascara and a nude lipstick takes care of the makeup. The navy flats she slips onto her feet complete the look and her reflection shows a shy, uncertain woman unaccustomed to flattery.

“Perfect,” Sherlock says when she steps into the sitting room. 

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?” Janine asks. “I feel like a schoolteacher.”

“Because you were bored with your Sussex estate?” Sherlock suggests. “You’re the one who showed up at my doorstep, Janine. I simply put you to use. Now remember: Richards likes timid women.”

“You’ve told me this ten times already.”

Sherlock stands. “If you ruin this case because your tongue is too sharp for Richards to take an interest in you--”

“Why don’t you worry about your own part of the plan? I expect to be ‘saved’ in a timely manner,” Janine warns, lifting up the purse where she’s stashed a small pocketknife and pepper spray. “Otherwise, all bets are off.”

Sherlock walks to the door and replies disinterestedly. “Everything will be fine. Besides, self defence  _ is _ still legal in England.”

Janine grins sharply as Sherlock as he holds the door open for her. “I wasn’t talking about Richards, Sherl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
